The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duebezneoimp’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Koka, Oromia, Ethiopia and Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Zonal Geranium plants with dark-colored leaves and numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2011 in Koka, Oromia, Ethiopia of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale identified as code number 60020, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale identified as code number 88864, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany during the summer of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings since October, 2012, in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.